


Kidnapped

by Vaniri



Series: Very (un)lucky Reader [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, or rather self-confident and smug Arthur AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniri/pseuds/Vaniri
Summary: You escape your house hoping to start a new life away from your family. In Valentine, the first place you stop at, you meet a charming man, Arthur. He turns out to be a vile outlaw who kidnaps you for money your family may pay for your release. You become good friends real quick though.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do this at home!

You were probably the most unlucky person in the entire world.

After years of being reprimanded for even slight displays of disobedience to your parents, recurring high society dramas you never cared about, suitors you absolutely hated, and unbelievably high expectations imposed by your family, you finally gathered courage to escape your house. That night, you took all the money you had stashed away "in case of any contingency", managed to sneak out of the mansion unnoticed by anyone, and hopped on the first train that passed through the city station. You hadn't fully planned your escape, you acted on an impulse to _get the hell out of that damned place_ and now you had to figure out what to do next. You were completely alone - probably for the first time in your life - and didn't even know where this train was going. That was a bit scary, but at that moment you felt rather optimistic about what the future might hold. You'd done this, you had run away from your family, you were finally free and ready to start a new life. The one you wanted for yourself. 

Valentine - or something like that - a picturesque little town at the foot of the mountains, where you decided to leave the train, seemed like a good place to start it. Or at least your journey to finding it.

You had to be very cautious now. You were probably far enough away from your family, their connections couldn't reach here, but certain behaviors could have drawn too much unwanted attention from the locals. So you acted as inconspicuous as you could - didn't drink much, didn't spend money like a crazy, had made up a story you told everyone who asked where you'd come from, and tried to avoid people you found suspicious.

But this one man was impossible to pay him no mind.

When he sauntered into the saloon all conversations and laughs went suddenly down, all eyes fixated on the stranger. You knew he was dangerous, you saw it in the way he walked, talked, and even looked at people. But not at you and that really got your attention. It was you who chatted him up, you offered to buy him a drink. You had no idea what had gotten into you, maybe you subconsciously expected him to tell you to get lost, usually men like him weren't even interested in talking with people of your sort - or rather the sort you acted like. But, to your surprise, he accepted your offer. 

He told you his name was Arthur, but refused to give you his last name. "Not yet" he said, in a way that sent a shiver down your spine. You two spent a nice evening together, chatting about nothing in particular and downing shots of whiskey, at a reasonable pace. He could hold his liquor, you noticed pretty easily, and you didn't even try to over-drink him. You didn't have to. His presence alone was enough to intoxicate you completely.

You... might have told him a bit too much. Your real name. But at that point you were feeling slightly _too_ comfortable around him. Or maybe you just got too drunk, as you found yourself ready to do and say probably anything to get to know this man better. He said he wasn't familiar with your family name, but you saw that spark in his eyes when he heard it. 

Suddenly his behavior became even more friendly. Not only he politely, but still vaguely sometimes, answered all your questions, but also offered to buy you another drink, the best whiskey they had there. When you refused, saying you were already feeling too drunk for your liking, he asked if he could give you a ride home.

"I don't have a home." You confessed, trying to avoid his gaze, not really keen on explaining why. "I'll probably stay here for a night or two."

His reaction took you completely off guard. He moved closer and put his arm around your shoulders; seemingly it was just a friendly gesture, but the real purpose was to prevent you from drawing back. He leaned in and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, just to murmur in it in a low voice that woke something inside you, something carnal and highly improper.

"It ain't a place for girls like you, miss [Y/N]. It's too dangerous. Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe."

He offered to take you to his camp outside the town and stupid you, loosened up with booze and desire growing inside you with every second Arthur was _so close_ , agreed. You let that mysterious and potentially very dangerous man lead you out of the saloon and help you get on his horse. He seated himself behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist, and seconds later you were leaving Valentine in full gallop. 

...And that's how you wound up being kidnapped, for "ransom your wealthy family could pay for you".

"Mister. _Arthur_. Please don't do that! Let me go!" You begged, trying to snatch your hands away from Arthur's hold when he was tying your wrists together. He cleverly halted his horse away from the road, in the middle of nowhere, so no one could hear your hollering. Inebriated, trapped between his arms, and perched on this huge horse, you had no chance to escape."I can't go back to them!"

"If I was you, I'd keep that pretty little mouth shut." His grip was firm and fingers skilled, so he managed to rope your hands together in front of you almost effortlessly. "Unless you want me to gag you."

"I'm begging you, let me go. Don't make me go back to them, please. Have heart..."

"What have I told you?"

His hand, currently back on your waist, moved up your body in a slow motion. You felt his warm palm wander along your belly, between your breasts, then to your exposed neck, where it lingered a bit longer. Arthur pressed his fingers into your skin, not painfully but hard enough to give you a clear message: behave or _I can snap your neck in half_. When he made sure you understood what he meant, his hand finally covered your mouth, pressing you even harder to his muscular chest.

"Shh girl, it's alright."

That was unexpected. But certainly... nice. He was whispering soft words of comfort in your ear, trying to coax you out of trying to wriggle out of his grip. When you calmed down a little, succumbing to his surprisingly soothing voice, he finally spurred his horse and you trotted into the night.

"All I want is the money your daddy is going to pay for you. When I get it, you can go whenever you want. I'll be very specific to offer him your _release_ , not comeback." He promised, rubbing your face tenderly with his rough fingers. "See? I ain't that bad. Now, will you be a good girl and stop causing trouble?"

"Mhmmmm."

"That wasn't very convincing."

"MHMMM!"

"I'll take it as yes." He removed his hand from your face but rested it on your arm, and then moved it to the side of your neck. It was a warning, he was still close to your lips and even closer to your throat. "Everything will be alright if you behave."

"Will you hurt me?"

"You don't know nothing about kidnapping, do you?" He chuckled gravelly, rubbing small soothing circles on your skin with his thumb. "I may be a bad man, but I ain't that stupid. You must be alive and relatively well to be worth something. So no, I won't hurt you, unless you give me a reason to. _Or ask for it_."

A thrilling shiver ran down your spine when he uttered these last words, accentuating them so you would know for sure what he meant. Suddenly you became very aware of Arthur's hand, still caressing your skin. And of the friction his wide muscular chest was giving to your back with every step the horse made.

"Relax, [Y/N]." He groaned in your ear, in that husky voice that made the tickling in your abdomen go directly to your private parts. His hand left your neck, slowly yet continuously moving towards your chest. "I'm sure we'll become good friends very soon."

You said nothing when his teeth nibbled your earlobe, but you knew exactly what kind of friendship he had in mind. Normally you would tell him to get his hands off you, you were a decent girl and he was a dangerous stranger you'd met a couple hours ago. But this situation wasn't normal, and your mind was heavily fogged by his closeness and booze still running in your veins.

So you said also nothing when his hand squeezed your breast, only a small whimper escaped your mouth. He was kneading it for a while, then moved his attention to the other one. Encouraged by your reaction, or rather lack of thereof, he dragged his tongue along the side of your neck, pinching your already erect nipple through your thin clothes.

Arthur slowed the horse to walk as his deft fingers unbuckled your belt in a couple of practiced motions. The voice in the back of your head, still present yet conveniently muffled, was telling you that you should stop him and fight for your dignity. But honestly, you were sick and tired of being told what you should do and what you shouldn't. That was why you left your family in the first place, to do what you want and be free. And you were now, goddamit! And you sure wanted this man to do dirty things to you! So not only did you let him slide his hand into your trousers, but also bucked your hips up a little, inviting him further.

"Woah, easy, girl." He whispered softly, caressing your abdomen. "Patience. We'll get to the fun part soon. Like... now."

As promised, he slid his finger along your slit. He made that move a couple of times again, waiting for your reaction, and when he got finally rewarded with your shaky sigh, he slipped that finger into you.

"What a nice little cunt you have here. But it could be wetter." He decided and withdrew from your entrance, focusing on your clit instead. 

He rubbed your sweet spot in short quick motions, stopping when your moans were growing stronger. He did it a couple of times before making yet another attempt to put his finger in you. It slipped in smoothly, as his ministrations to your bud made you almost dripping.

"So wet for me. And so tight, my my." He purred, fingering you slowly. You'd never had anyone or anything there before, so it was a weird sensation. A bit unpleasant at the beginning, but after a while you got used to it and started enjoying the friction.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, speeding up his movements a little. That felt _really nice_.

"Oh yes..." You exhaled loudly, leaning comfortably against his chest. 

You relaxed completely when his thumb began to rub your clit, rapidly adding more pleasure to what was building in your abdomen. You loved every second of it, you loved the feeling his finger caused inside you, you loved the bliss spreading in your body, and most importantly you loved these sweet lewd words Arthur was whispering in your ear, nibbling it from time to time.

"I can feel you're enjoying it. Your sweet little pussy is throbbing around my fingers."

"Don't stop." You pleaded, feeling the pleasure take over you completely.

"I ain't going to."

His hand lost its steady rhythm; its movements became uneven and chaotic, thrusts of his fingers deeper, and his breath heavy and ragged. _He was enjoying it too_ , it seemed. You didn't have time to dwell on it though, as waves of unadulterated bliss surged through your body, turning you into a writhing mess. You were crying out Arthur's name over and over as if it was the only word you knew, feeling your muscles clench around his fingers. 

"Good girl." He groaned, caressing your clit to prolong your ecstasy. When your orgasm wore off and you finally stopped moaning and squirming, he took his hand out of your trousers and nonchalantly wiped it on his jacket. "See? I told you we'd become very good friends."

You remained silent, not really convinced if that was what friends do or should be doing together. But you couldn't be entirely sure, you didn't have many of them in your life. On the other hand, you felt that with Arthur you could be _that_ kind of friend. So you only nodded, hearing him chuckle under his nose. He wrapped his arm tighter around your waist and spurred his horse to gallop, pressing you close to his warm body.

Well, maybe you weren't as unlucky as you thought.


End file.
